Mission: Impossible (Level)/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Mission: Impossible. Jim On the Airplane * Air Hostess: Would you like to watch a movie, Mr Phelps? * Air Hostess: Would you consider the cinema of the Ukraine? * Jim Phelps: Thank you. * Eugene Kittridge: Good morning, Mr Phelps. * Eugene Kittridge: The man you are looking at is Aleksander Golitsyn. * Eugene Kittridge: He has stolen one of a CIA NOC list. * Eugene Kittridge: The portion that Golitsyn already has contains codenames. * Eugene Kittridge: But this half is useless without its mate... * Eugene Kittridge: Which Golitsyn plans to steal from the embassy. * Eugene Kittridge: Your mission Jim, should you choose to accept it... * Eugene Kittridge: ...is to shadow Golitsyn to his buyer and apprehend them both. * Eugene Kittridge: I've already dispatched a team selected from your usual group. * Eugene Kittridge: This tape will self- destruct in five seconds. Gook luck, Jim! Prague * Jack Harmon: Hey! * Jim Phelps: Cut the power! * Jim Phelps: Man down! * Ethan Hunt: He's in the open. * Jim Phelps: En route. * Ethan Hunt: Sarah, eye on the package! Jim, I'm coming to you! Jim, Claire, Jack, and Sarah Killed * Jim Phelps: Ethan! * Jim Phelps: Ethan! * Ethan Hunt: They knew we were coming, man. They knew we were coming, and the disc is gone. * Eugene Kittridge: Okay, location green in our hour. * Eugene Kittridge: I'll be there myself. Akvarium * Ethan Hunt: Why was there another team... * Ethan Hunt: ...of IMF agents at the embassy, tonight? * Eugene Kittridge: The other day we decoded a message on the internet from a Czech we know as Max. * Ethan Hunt: The arms dealer? * Eugene Kittridge: That's right. * Eugene Kittridge: See, he'd gotten himself in a position to buy our NOC list. * Ethan Hunt: But the list Golitsyn stole was a decoy. * Eugene Kittridge: Yeah. * Ethan Hunt: This whole operation was a mole munt? * Eugene Kittridge: And like you said... * Eugene Kittridge: ...you survived. Prague Office * Claire Phelps: It's Claire. * Claire Phelps: It's okay. * Ethan Hunt: You were in the car. * Claire Phelps: No. I wasn't. * Ethan Hunt: I've been disavowed. * Ethan Hunt: Kittridge assumes I'm the mole they've been tracing and I've been in the employ of an arms dealer, Max. * Ethan Hunt: Whoever the mole is, I think he goes by the name of Job. * Claire Phelps: The message is for Job. * Message: (2pm. Wear something red) * Ethan Hunt: That's right... * Ethan Hunt: ...and I'm going to answer it. Meeting Max * Ethan Hunt: Thanks, Max. * Max: Haha. * Max: I want the complete list now, not just Eastern Europe. * Ethan Hunt: Ten million. * Ethan Hunt: And one more thing... * Ethan Hunt: ...your personal assurance that Job will be at the exchange. * Max: Mmmmm. Return to Prague Office * Claire Phelps: Max made a deal with you? * Ethan Hunt: I deliver the NOC list, Max delivers Job. * Ethan Hunt: I'm gonna need some help. * Claire Phelps: What kind of help? Train * Ethan Hunt: Simple game. * Franz Krieger: Bank? * Ethan Hunt: IMF mainframe. * Franz Krieger: Inside CIA headquarters at Langley? * Luther Stickell: And you really think you can do this? * Ethan Hunt: We're going to do it. Into the CIA Headquarters * Luther Stickell: He's at the vault. * Franz Krieger: Merci. CIA Headquarters * Eugene Kittridge: He wanted us to know he was in London. TGV Train * Max: Dear boy. Hahaha! * Max: Baggage car, rack 3. * Ethan Hunt: What about Job? * Max: Wouldn't worry about him. When you get the money, he'll find you. * Max: What's the matter? * Max's Companion: It's not transmitting. * Max: Try again. Try it again. Jim's Revealing * Claire Phelps: Kittridge is here. * Claire Phelps: We take the money, Ethan takes the blame. * Claire Phelps: No one else has seen you alive. * Claire Phelps: Ethan?! * Jim Phelps: Yes. * Jim Phelps: Ethan Hunt, darling. * Jim Phelps: You remember him, don't you? * Claire Phelps: All ten million. * Ethan Hunt: You know Claire was wrong about... * Ethan Hunt: One thing, Jim. * Jim Phelps: What's that? * Eugene Kittridge: Good morning Mr Phelps... * Ethan Hunt: I'm not the only one who's seen you alive. Jim Phelps and Franz Krieger Defeated * Ethan Hunt: Red light... * Ethan Hunt: ...green light!!! Return to TGV Train * Luther Stickell: I think this is what you're looking for. * Eugene Kittridge: Hello, Max. Ethan On the Airplane * Air Hostess: Excuse me, Mr Hunt? * Air Hostess: Would you like to watch a movie? * Air Hostess: Would you consider the cinema of the Caribbean? Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Mission Impossible